


Food Accounts You Should Be Following

by mandopopguin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (thats a warning), American High School AU, Fae & Fairies, M/M, cater has 2 brain cells left and theyre playing hello kitty: seasons together, just a whole lot of fantasy bs, malleus isnt much better due to having like three friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandopopguin/pseuds/mandopopguin
Summary: Cater ditches detention and asks some hot dude he meets in the forest on a not-really-date. This is clearly a good idea and will not lead to his accidental escalation of a centuries-old power struggle between fae courts, or anything.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Food Accounts You Should Be Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me way too long to write this cuz i kept getting distracted by the bratz tv series (and like work or whatever but who cares about that). also this is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic so it might never get finished but i will try my darndest
> 
> anyway malleus is going by draco due to fae customs of "if you give your real name to a fae they gain some kind of control over you and fae therefore dont give out their names" etc etc etc. point being sorry if this gives u harry potter flashbacks, and also idk anything about western mythology #yolo

There was, like, an entire market online for landscape stock photos, which would easily morally justify Cater's dicking around in the forest behind his school with a camera. Except, y'know, the lighting at 4 PM on a sunny day was terrible for landscape shots, he was on his mediocre phone camera, and he was supposed to be in detention right now for taking selfies instead of paying attention in physics. Not his fault his teacher had gotten distracted for long enough to let him leave out the window.

Anyway. Strong sunlight was ugly on landscapes. Not great for portraits, either, but he could work with what he had. Probably.

He was giving himself a headache "adjusting his ISO" (see: pretending the ISO setting on his phone camera did anything but drop the pic quality) when he heard a bunch of leaves crunching behind him.

Curses. Of course he'd be caught by administration or security or whoever didn't have enough of a job to do to mind their own business.

"Hey, so, I'm on the yearbook committee," he said, spinning around on his heel, and wow whoops that wasn't a school staff member. It was, instead, some guy with striking green eyes and soft-looking hair and Cater should maybe stop before he actually summoned administration to yell at him for being gay on campus.

Green-eyed guy's face was very pretty and very unreadable. "What are you doing with that tree branch?"

"Foreground framing," Cater said, pretending very hard that he hadn't been trying to take a selfie with the tree branch shade and failing miserably.

Mr. Veryprettydude politely didn't ask what in the world any of those words meant and instead leaned against a tree like some natural-born model. "Interesting. May I have your name?"

Cater had a stupendous idea. "Can I give you my number instead?"

That, apparently, was what threw the guy for a loop, not Cater swinging a branch around and smacking himself in the face with it one or ten times. (Had he seen that? Cater kinda hoped he hadn't, but, like, he might as well know right off the bat that Cater didn't have any functional brain cells left.)

Cater decided not to press his luck. "You can call me Cate." Just kidding. He'd given his uber-cute nickname as an introduction. Maybe he just wanted to hear this guy say it. Nobody but Cater and whatever deities were rolling their eyes up in the skies had to know.

"Ah. You can call me Draco, then. Pleasure to meet you."

Nice. A name to the face (and also to stalk on Instagram later). "Nice to meet you, too. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing very important."

"Yeah? You free?" Cater checked his phone. He still had an hour of detention left. Too bad he didn't care. "I'm going to that new cafe downtown. You wanna come with?"

Draco tilted his head. "You're inviting a complete stranger?"

"Oh, yeah." Cater spun around and snapped a selfie with Draco behind him before he could protest. "Cute. We're friends now, and I have your face memorized if you steal the bread out of my glove compartment, 'cuz that's probably the most valuable thing I have on me. You coming?"

Draco blinked back at him. "I--I'll go with you."

"Great! No making fun of my car, or I'm ditching you on the freeway," Cater said, and they were off.

* * *

The cafe was pretty empty when they walked in, which meant Cater spent an awkwardly long time staring at the menu trying to find something that wasn't sweet while the cashier very obviously checked Draco out. Draco was too busy having his own existential crisis looking at the menu to notice.

Cater got a sandwich, because it was that or, like, praying they were still serving breakfast items at 4:30 in the afternoon. Since he'd already memorized the menu, he took the time waiting for his order to survey the room for a good picture spot. Window seats were good, but with the cafe as empty as it was, maybe he should try to get some of the decor in frame instead. Or a more central table with a straight shot to a window, but the light from the window might silhouette his sandwich out of existence, because his camera phone was awful.

Whatever. He took his sandwich when the only staff up front yelled his (nick)name too loudly for the total lack of traffic and sat at the closest table. Ten feet to the next table was too far to walk.

Draco took the seat across from him. Dude got a plain bagel.

"You got a bagel," Cater said, disbelief probably all over his face.

"I don't have enough cash for anything else," Draco said.

"Did you want a bagel?"

Draco shrugged. "I haven't eaten in twelve hours. I don't care."

Twelve hours? Unacceptable. Cater stood up. "You like sweets?" (That was a rhetorical question. He'd seen Draco eyeing the cake pop display like a starving man, which, evidently, he was.) "I'm getting you cake pops." 

"What--That's--" Draco stuttered, eyes wide. "I'm fine, really. Thanks. No need."

"They're, like, five bucks," Cater scoffed. "I dragged you out here without asking if you had money, anyway. Do you want lemon or chocolate?"

"Lemon," Draco said. "You don't have to buy me cake pops, Cate."

Two things flashed across Cater's mind, because that was all he had the processing power for. First: this entire conversation was reminding him of that time he'd dragged Trey and Riddle to some hole-in-the-wall bakery and had to physically fight Riddle into letting him buy him a strawberry tart. Second: giving Draco his nickname was a mistake, because now his heart was throwing a house party in his ribcage, and it was kinda hard to hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears, seriously why was he like this.

"Okay, how about this," Cater said, silently praying to any deity that hadn't yet abandoned him for being gay on main that his heart rate would drop enough to let him hear anything before he stopped talking. "I get you cake pops, and instead of us arguing over five dollars for the next ten minutes, you pay me back by letting me put a picture of you on my Instagram." He held his phone up for emphasis. "Deal?"

Draco did that little head tilt thing again. "Is that fair to you?"

What was up with that question? "Uh, yeah. You're hot. That'll, like, double my like count. It's more than fair to me."

Draco looked mildly stunned again, which Cater didn't know how to process. There was no way on earth nobody had ever told this guy he was hot to his face.

"I accept your deal," Draco said, which was a weirdly theatrical way of stating it, but at least Cater wasn't getting banned from this place for starting a fight over desserts.

So, yeah, one order of cake pops and a few not-at-all-subtle hints from the cashier begging him to ask Draco to look at the phone number she'd written on the bagel bag later, Cater was regretting leaving his actual camera at home. Not that Draco had the ability to look bad despite Cater's cheap excuse of a lens, as he discovered a single shot in. Did the guy make a deal with the devil? This was, like, unfair.

Draco eventually looked up from the disconcertingly pensive stare he was giving the cake pops. (Seriously, this was almost worse than when Riddle started crying over apple fritters at McDonald's).

"Should I smile for the camera?" he asked, and then held the bag up by his face like a stock image ad. He still killed it. Hot people could really get away with anything. "Or like this?"

"That's cute, but you don't need to pose. I was already taking candids," Cater said, not mentioning that he'd gotten scarily good at candid shots by taking ugly pics of Vil and sending them to him in the middle of class. He usually got thinly-veiled threats back (e.g., "Wow, I look gorgeous. Get a food taster if you want to live past Tuesday"), but artists must suffer for their art and all that.

Draco nodded and stuffed an entire cake pop in his mouth.

Cater let him inhale his food and didn't take pictures, because he did not run a mukbang page. That was his sister's weird territory. He was not going to even jokingly touch any of that. He instead took the time to delete all the pictures his camera had decided to unfocus on, which was almost all of them. Annoying.

"You wanna see the pics?" He asked after Draco had finished.

Draco nodded hesitantly and started consolidating his trash. He didn't even look at that cashier's number before stuffing it in the cake pop bag. Ice cold.

Cater flipped his phone around so Draco could see and started swiping. "I was just gonna post this one--" he stopped on one with Draco looking at his cake pops like he was uncovering the secrets of the universe-- "but I can post a different one if you don't like it."

Draco was now staring at his phone far too deeply, and Cater started to whip up some explanation of the mediocre lighting and his craptastic camera before Draco interrupted his train of thought with "You're an incredible photographer."

And now it was Cater's turn to be stunned. Even aside from his collages of ugly Vil pics, most people didn't have much to say about his incessant food pictures or group selfies besides "Delete that. I look ugly" or "Didn't you get banned from that entire franchise?" So rude.

"Not hard when the subject matter's so good," he said. "You're okay with me posting that pic?"

"Of course. We had a deal."

Cater nodded approvingly. "I'll tag you. What's your handle?"

"Handle?"

"Your username."

"Oh. I don't use Instagram."

With that face? A likely story. "Alright, keep your secrets." Cater threw his phone in his pocket. "I can drop you off. What's your address?" Wait, no, he shouldn't have put his phone in his pocket if he needed his GPS.

"No need. I can get myself home," Draco said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Draco was probably just being polite about wanting to never expose himself to Cater's terrifying driving style ever again, but Cater wasn't gonna call him out on it.

"Okay, well." Cater pulled a pen out of who-knows-where and scribbled his number down on a napkin, then slid it across the table. "If you get jumped, I'll run your muggers over. Or, y'know, if you want more cake pops, I'll pay next time." He was pretty sure Draco would just chuck the napkin with the rest of his trash, but, hey, didn't hurt to try.

Draco took the napkin and tilted his head a bit again. Endearing. "I don't have the money to pay you back."

"No cash needed," Cater said with a wink. "I take check, credit, or pictures."

Cater uploaded his post that night right before going to sleep, strategically unconscious while his messages blew up. He could deal with Riddle trying to kill him after being blissfully unconscious for six hours.


End file.
